Aiden Cordelia
Aiden Cordelia is a current wizard of the Koma Inu guild. Aiden uses Crash-Type magic. Aiden is only 17 right now but was accepted into the Koma Inu guild when he was only 12. For fun when he is not on a mission he can usually be found in the lounge area of his guild talking to his friends or climbing a mountain for the love of the outdoors. He is very loyal to his guild for taking him in as young as he was. For the time being he has no intentions of leaving the guild at all and loves it there. Appearance Aiden is a very athletic person and likes to wear clothes that fit his body nicely. He has short, orange hair with a part on the left side of his head pushing his hair to the right. Aiden also has light blue eyes. He likes to wear the same outfit most of the time consisting of a skin-tight green turtle neck with no sleeves on either side. Around his neck he wears a multi-colored collar. To protect his hands from the explosive magic he uses so he doesn't get blisters, Aiden wears a pair of black vintage style leather driving gloves. On the bottom half Aiden wears white baggy pants that are tucked into his brown boots. His guild mark is on his right shoulder and it is white with a red outline. On his left arm around his bicep he wears a handkerchief that is jet black and is used for multiple reasons. Personality Aiden is a happy kind of person and likes to have a good time at the guild with all of his friends. Can be sarcastic and a smart a** at some times. When out on a job he takes it very seriously thinking of the best possible way to finish the job while using his magic skillfully. He is almost always energetic and at sometimes uneasy for some reason when lost in deep thought. He is striving to be the youngest person to become an S-Class wizard of the Koma Inu guild. He is a very outdoorsy person always going on hikes or swimming at the beach with friends but most of the time you can find him in the mountains where the peace and quiet is, training. History Aiden comes from a small town in Fiore that consisted of only 100 people. His parents weren't wizards and instead innkeepers of the Cozy Stay Inn, but picked up magic from wandering travelers passing through the inn and deciding that he liked crash magic the most. He realized at a young age that he couldn't stay in a small village like the one he was in and so he left his parents after deciding to become a strong wizard and joined the Koma Inu guild. He still keeps in contact with his parents via letters and the occasional meet ups. His parents are very supportive in what he does. He is uneasy at sometimes but no one knows why. He became part of the guild at the age of 12 years old and growing up with the guild and the kind guild master Samarra Inari ever since. Aiden has overtime become stronger and stronger within the guild training constantly. The Fractal Regiment Aiden is currently in a team with other Koma Inu guild members: Tojima Shisen and Niwatori. Aiden is the loud one of the group, always getting into misadventures and sometimes even having to be helped out by his team to get out of the situation. Aiden is either on his favorite couch in the guild or checking up on his teammates and seeing what they are up to. Tojima is usually in the library where Aiden goes to disrupt him and sees if Tojima wants to do something fun but he prefers to read for entertainment. As Aiden can't stay still he goes to check up on Niwatori as he isn't as secluded as Tojima but almost as quiet. Niwatori is usually in his bedroom sleeping and Aiden will usually wake him up by busting open the door causing Niwatori to get annoyed with Aiden. On the job is a whole different story. When these three are out on a job together, they never argue, unlike some of their other guild mates. They usually have flawless plans to get the job done that involves all three of them. Overall this team is made up of two silent badasses and one optimistic dork. Synopsis - Kyana and Aiden: Aiden's backstory of how he became how he is today. Filled with discovery and some tragedy Aiden learns his magic and shows how he became so happy and smiling. - Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc: The dark guild Shattered Dusk is threatening the Koma Inu guild and each member must do their part to win the war. For the first time Aiden and Tojima work together and battle it out with Stone Fist Daichi, an S-Class earth mage of Shattered Dusk. - Koma Inu S-Class Trials: The time Aiden has been waiting for, the S-Class Trials, read how Aiden progresses through the challenges set up by guild master, Samarra Inari and guild mate, Nova. Will he become S-Class of Koma Inu? Maybe. Maybe not. You may have already seen that in his character box that it doesn't say he is, but you'll never know unless you read it. - The Lady of The Water: Aiden tries to sneak out on an S-Class mission by himself to prove his strength, but is stopped short by guild mate Nova. Together they go out on a mission to defeat a siren but will it be to much to handle for Aiden? - Training for the GMG with Aiden Cordelia: Aiden finds his weak points after the S-Class trials and decides to train and strengthen them. He also prepares for the Grand Magic Games against the Warrior Angel and his fight with Atom Longside. Training with Samarra and Layla, and even learning a Unison Raid with Nova. - Guard During Transport: Aiden decides to earn some money and go out on a mission with Scorpius. A simple task turns into misfortune as the team of two get into a lot of trouble. - The Rematch: Aiden vs Nova: Aiden, unpleased with the result of his first fight with Nova, while training for the GMG, challenges her again to a rematch. He seems to have the upperhand but is interrupted by a beast. - Returning What was Stolen: The Fractal Regiment set off on a mission to protect a village from a gang of savages. They then learn what the town has been doing to anger the savages but are offered a choice. What will they choose to do? Magic and Abilities Crash : Aiden's main magic type, Aiden uses this magic to nullify enemies' attacks as it will break apart their own magic. This magic is also used as a very destructive magic that can destroy even the toughest things. It is sometimes hard to control for Aiden but he is getting the hang of it. Crash Grenade : Much like a planted explosive, Aiden can channel so of his magic into a lacrima and be placed inside or outside of an area. The lacrima can then be detonated remotely or if enough force is used to push on it. Point Break : The user of this magic can channel his own magical energy through the ground or any other surface and move the magic to a certain spot. With the Crash magic stored in that surface the user may break apart the surface from wherever the user is. The size of the crater varies on how much magic energy was stored in the surface. Aiden has used this ability for situations including making holes in walls or even small tunnels, and even blowing up a bridge to evade an attacker. Impact Dial : This ability is one that negates the attack of an attacker's physical attacks. When striking the user, the user must block with the palm of the hand to absorb the impact of the attack. After multiple hits and absorptions towards the user, the user may then use the built up energy and impacts from the attacks to release a mass amount of power in the form of crash magic. The form of crash magic that is used in the final attack is one that is able to hit any kind of material causing damage to wind, water, earth, fire, etc. After using this attack, the force from it will cause injury to the user and in multiple usages back-to-back times, can cause fatal injuries. Foudre Liberation ''': For this attack Aiden must release all of his magic at once. This is his trump card. Once he uses this attack Aiden will become unable to battle except on some rare occasions where he is able to get back up after this attack with enough will power. This attack involves the molecules that are involved in pressuring everything around Aiden's body in order to create crash magic. The molecules that are around Aiden collide with each other at a speed that cannot be seen. As there is so much pressure and friction between the molecules an electric entity type of magic though it is not electric itself, there is also the presence of heat felt from the friction produced. Once this power is released as crash magic it will destroy and severely hurt anything or anyone that is within a 1 mile radius of the epicenter of the blast. Aiden will also be affected by this blast as well. Or Aiden is able to focus the force into a single beam which is shot out through his finger. Doing it in this way will break his finger unfortunately and will not be able to be used again once the finger has healed. Disassembly Magic : This magic is used to break down a large object into smaller portions of that object. The objects are not destroyed at first but can be if directed by Aiden. When the items are broken down, Aiden may motion and bring the parts to create a whole piece once again. Aiden's disassembly magic can even break down non-solid items such as a water magic, lightning magic or air magic attack, etc. and can be countered by the disassembly magic nullifying it. '''Breakdown Assistance : '''This ability is one that you don't attack with, rather you help a teammate or someone else in attacking. By disassembling a person's magic but not completely you can create multiple copies of the attack. '''Miniature Massacre : This ability is a very risky move but helps out in a lot of situations. To confuse the enemy and quite possibly get into to small places, Aiden uses his disassembly magic on himself. He disassembles his whole body once making him into 100 little Aidens. But that is not enough sometimes, all of the already tiny Aidens will then use the disassembly magic on themselves again making 10,000 miniature Aiden Cordelias each about the size of an ant. This is as little as Aiden can make himself as each miniature does not have enough power to make himself smaller. Using this technique helps Aiden be stealthier. Each miniature has a portion of Aiden's magical ability and when put together or even into a small group can do a lot of damage. The risky part about this move is that Aiden's defenses are lowered as the miniatures are easy to hurt just by stepping on. When reassembled Aiden takes the damage equal to how many miniatures are hurt. Physical Abilities -'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' : Aiden doesn't use any weapons since his magic doesn't rely on the use of them. Instead Aiden is constantly training on his hand-to-hand combat skills becoming increasingly more reputable as a fighter. It is debatable whether or not Aiden is the best melee combatant in the guild. -'Immense Magic Power' : Because Aiden is a Crash magic type wizard, in order to make sure he does not lose all of his power within the first couple of attacks, one of the main things Aiden focuses on is his ability to hold a great amount of magic power within his body. This is very useful for all of his attacks such as the Crash Grenade in particular. -'Extreme Durability' : Aiden is used to taking hits over and over and over again constantly building up his defense to make sure to never fall while in a battle. He will go to the extremes to make sure his body becomes very strong physically. In his training Aiden has been know to jump off and roll down mountains to make his body stronger. '-Second Origin ': Aiden has recently found a way to unlock the Second Origin power in his body greatly increasing the amount of magic power within his body. '-Deception ': Not so much as plotting to overthrow a government but more of stupid tricks that Aiden will pull in battle to distract an enemy and gain the upper hand. Most of the time these tricks work and cause the opponent to lose. Trivia Aiden's Net Worth: 1,633,333.33 Jewels Aiden's stats are as follows: